The Enforcer and The Inspector
by Neko.Feind
Summary: prequil to psycho pass Kagari x Oc


13 years ago.. I was five years old, excited to rush to my first day of kindergarten. I told my family goodbye as I hurried out the door and down the street.

I didnt yet know about my hue or how important it was to stay composed at all times. My family had raised me on the outskirts of town letting me play acting as if we lived in a world exempt from the Sybil System.

My education and much more the entrance exam was mandatory and there was no more protecting me from it. I hadnt realized there was anything to fear at the time. I was foolish. My heart leapt with excitement of learning, reading and writing, colors and science, and of course making new friends.

When my little legs finally carried me inside the class room I looked in awe. There were so many other students. I eagerly introduced myself to a group of them which had gathered around the desk, "Hiya! Im Shusei Kagari!" I said excitedly. My mom had always told me to always introduce myself with confidence.

The others looked to me strangely and pulled out a contraption. The device scanned me and the kids eyes widened at whatever it read, "W-What is it?" I asked concerned by the way they looked at me as they created a gap between us.

"Ive never seen this color hue on someone so young." A blonde girl said stepping away further.

The boy who stood next to me gave me a look as if I were a monster "Yeah guy, the Sybil System is gonna have a field day with you Red."

"Sybil System?" I asked naively "No my names not Red its Shusei"

The others scoffed "Not like we'll know you long enough to care. Your hue is contaminated. You wont last the day." They replied

I felt myself becoming angry and all the kids stepping further away as I poutily took a seat. A teacher walked in looking over the class. She didnt look at us however, she was reading our hues. She didnt care about the students just their psycho passes.

She stopped and looked dead at me as she pulled out some paper and handed them out to the rest of the class. I watched as they started filling it out. I raised my hand confused "um.. mrs? I didnt get a paper.." i told her knowing she had done it on purpose but hoping to learn why.

She nodded "No you didnt. Dont worry an Inspector will be around to take you where you belong in a moment. I alerted him already."

"I-Inspector?" I asked nervously looking around as my class stared at me. I could feel myself begin to Panic as a older man in a trench coat walked in. He put his hand heavily on my shoulder. "Alright kid lets go." He said gruffly.

My panic increased as I pulled away falling from my desk to the floor in a panic, "N-No! I just wanna go to school and learn. My momma wants me to go home and tell her about my day!" I yelled tearfully. I didnt understand why this was happening.

"Hes resisting arrest. Use your denominator on this criminal." One of my class mates jeered.

The man chuckled, "Im not going to use a denominator on a kid. Thatd be a huge distraction to your studies." He said picking me up against my will. I Struggled but even so he just walked with me.

"Alright Kid, Im sorry about this. I know you had your own thoughts on what school might be like. We already called your mom and told her what had had happened shed worried this would be the case. Im Tomomi Masaoka by the way. Im an inspector as Im sure you gathered. Your mom may not have told you but everything here is run off your psycho pass. She had hoped you wouldnt be to harshly judged by your hue color but see how that worked out." He said taking me to a small dark cell "Sadly theres no difference in treatment for a young possible criminal and a convicted one. Your family will have one visiting day a year until either your hue becomes cloudless or you reach eighteen. You understand Shusei?" He asked looking to me as I was pushed into my cell.

Everything was becoming clear. I nodded before being sealed away. Every week my mother would visit my father would watch threw the case. The visit would last thirty minutes then id be alone. Food would be slipped in. Tests of pain and stability would be done but no human interaction allowed.

Weeks became months and months became years with no change. Finally the day came when even my parents stopped visiting. I guess watching me get worse was just to painful for them.

I waited til finally it was my eighteenth birthday. Three figures stepped in that i didnt recognize. Two women and one man. The mans voice spoke "Shusei Kagari. You are officially eighteen years old today. It is time for you to have your fate decided. Sybil gives three options so choose wisely. Option one, you remain here, to continue treatment and see if we can uncloud that hue of yours enough to release you to general pop. without fear of you relapsing. Option two, sign your name on the line as a relinquishing of life and let us exterminate you. Or option three, become an Enforcer and be assigned to your own inspector. Youll be given a room and money with food and supervised human contact. The choose is yours dont make me wait all day."

I thought a moment, I had been here for thirteen years. Tortured and left alone because I might have been crazy at five years old. Did I want to be like this for ever? I definitely didnt want to die, though I couldnt really make my mind up as to why. I guess that really only left one option. I stood to my feet, "I, Shusei Kagari, Do accept my placement in the sybil system as an Enforcer." I replied.

This was the beginning. How I became an Enforcer. My next step was to meet my inspector. I was admittedly nervous but this was my path as determined by the Sybil System.

I was led from my cell down a hall way by the three before they stopped at a door. Using a key card the door slid open.

Inside was an apartment. It had very standard set ups. "Step inside" the man barked, "This will be your room from now on. A suit in your size should be waiting. When you've gotten dressed, step back into this hallway. We're in a hurry." He said urgently. He was taller than myself with dark shaggy hair and blue eyes. The girls to his sides were like polar opposites. One a composed dark haired girl one of which you could feel the intent to kill coming off of her. The other a tall blonde dressed in an overly sexualized red dress.

I nervously stepped inside my room and approached my bed. I got dressed as best as I could. Though admittedly I struggled with the tie. I had never before worn a suit.

I stepped out to come to eye contact with the man from before "What the.. really? You cant even tie your..? Never mind no time." He said with a sigh dragging me to the Public Safety Burrow headquarters.

"This'll be your desk Enforcer Kagari." He said pointing me in the direction of a computer on a desk. "Anything further you need aside from food you'll have to get your Instructor to handle that."

"But who is my inspector..?" I asked softly looking to him. The life of an Enforcer sure moved fast or so it seemed from my first few minutes.

"That'd be me pup!" A young woman about my age said approaching me and fluffing my hair, like that of a dog. She smiled softly down at me. Though her uniform was not unlike the others there seemed to be something in her smile that was different. Her bright eyes looked me over before turning her attention to the male who brought me in "He isnt much Ko but I think I can make a good hound of him yet." She said with a smirk.

I looked to her nervously. To be honest I hadnt a clue what to expect. Her eyes focused back on me "Squad one is out on a job, and squad two is here doing paper work. So that being said, You and I should go shopping and get to know each other. Come along Enforcer." She said leading me from the room.

I did my best to keep up with her though she walked fast. As we stepped into the sunlight I was taken aback a bit as it had been 13 years sense I last stepped foot outside. She ignored my aw and grabbed my arm dragging me along.

"W-where are we going?" I asked curiously.

She smiled "I told you We're shopping. You need some clothes and stuff ya know?"

I nodded softly. We went threw tons of shops as she played dress up with me and picked out tons of stuff to personalize my house. We began to walk past a toy store which caught my eye as i stopped peering in.

"Toy store? You wanna go in?" She asked looking curiously.

I blushed softly realizing that was pretty weird of a grown man but nodded softly.

"Mkay. Lets go." She said. She even bought me a few of the toys noting how cute my child like behavior was. I blushed softly at that. She sure was a strange Inspector. So lax and kind.

"Alright, Its about time we head back" she said softly with a giggle.

I nodded as we headed back to my room. She helped me set everything up. I had a lot of questions but I wasnt sure what I was allowed to ask.

She looked to me from the corner of her eye, "Your name is Shusei Kagari, correct?"

I nodded softly, "yes mrs."

She shook her head "its Miss. Im certainly not married."

"Oh, my apologies." I replied

"Quit being so formal. Only in the burrow will you need to address me so seriously. I want you to be yourself. After all as an Enforcer youre pretty much the only one allowed to be whoever you want." She said softly, "you've been locked up sense you turned five and your parents died when you were twelve according to your file, is that all right?"

I looked to her shocked dropping the bag that had been in my hand. "They.. died?" I asked shakily. I had just thought they stopped coming I hadnt realized..

She grimaced "Guess they didnt tell you. Your mothers hue was growing cloudy with worry over you.. your father killed her and himself before we could stop the situation. Im sorry for your loss."

My heart sank, "I guess its fine.. i mean it happened six years ago right? But thank you.. for finally giving me the truth."

She nodded softly "I had better get home and you need some rest. We have a big day ahead tomorrow. By the way, you need my name dont you?" She said with a giggle, "My name is Yoshiko Tsunamori. I'll be your inspector and I look forward to working together. Im sure you'll do wonderfully here."

I nodded "Thank you Inspector Tsunamori."

She nodded disappearing from site. The door closed as I laid back against the bed. What a crazy first day as an Enforcer. I was interested to see what the job of an enforcer really entailed but for the time being my energy was spent and I need rest.

The next morning i awoke early and headed into the burrow. I took a seat at my desk as i began to look threw the files one of the inspectors had piled up there.

"Goodmorning dogs." Tsunamori's voice chirped as she and the other enforcers stepped into the office, "Hard at work already I see?" She said pulling up a chair beside me and petting my head.

"You gotta be so affectionate, Tsunamori?" A dark haired inspector said pushing his glasses back.

She merely giggled, "I havent done anything wrong Ginoza." She replied smugly. "So what are our assignments today?" She asked excitedly.

Inspector Masaoka, the same man who had brought me here all those years ago simply smiled, "you and the pup can run paper work then maybe he can do some training for the field."

She sighed heavily before nodding "okay." She replied.

The next several hours were very quiet and boring. She showed me how to inter information into the sybil system. Recording crimes and the status of those in custody. File after file some where boring and tedious like someone with an urge to steal stopped and stunned while others seemed more intense like someone on the run after mass rape and homicide terminated by the dominator of an enforcer. Then there were the logs that just seemed to relatable.. young children decided their fates before they even knew anything about it.

We finally finished the paper work and with a large stretch from Tsunamori she flashed a smile. "Now the fun stuff can start. Lets go Kagari." She said walking me into a training room. It had a lot of space and a lot of exercise equipment.

"Change out of the suit baka. If you wanna train you need a better outfit."she said as she walked into the girls locker room to change herself.

I went to the adjacent room and changed myself. When i emerged she was sporting shorts and a tank top where as i had shorts and a white tshirt. She turned up the heat with a sadustic smile, "Alright Shuusei its time we begin!"

And just like that we were on the machines having competitions to see who could run faster, lift more, climb higher. To be honest our work out was more like a childish game. It was a lot of fun. She smirked to me "man youre pretty good Kagari. Hehe im surprised you put up such a good challenge. Im struggling to keep up."

"Heh its nothing Tsunamori" I replied softly.

"Well lets spar!" She said punching at me playfully.

I blushed softly, i had never fought with a girl before.. did she really expect me to hit her?

She rolled her eyes "im being serious Kagari. Fight me."

I nodded obediently swinging but i pulled it a bit before contacting her body. I didnt want to hurt her. She seemed so small and fragile. She glared though at my action hitting me as hard as she could in the ribs "Dont pull your attacks!" She scolded taking out my ankle with a swift kick causing me to land on the floor.

"Your opponents will be crazed maniacs and they wont care about your gender or size. You hesitate and you or your team mate could die." She said very seriously before swiftly kicking at my head.

I rolled out of the way in time but she still grazed me. She was really not letting up. I got to my feet just in time to evade her next strike. The girl which seemed so fragile a moment ago truly showed she was a fierce warrior.

I tried my best to keep up to strike her and still block her attacks. We brawled like this for what felt like hours before she called it handing me a water bottle which i downed quickly. "Tomorrow we'll go again so be ready."

"Inspector Tsunamori?" I asked as i caught my breathe

"Hm?" She asked looking to me as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with a towel.

I thought of how to phrase my question before looking to her thoughtfully "If we use the dominator to handle those we bring in to the investigation burrow, why do we need to practice hand to hand combat and stuff?"

She thought a moment before looking to me with a smile "In a game of chess do you only use one strategy everytime to win the game or do you formulate many ways to win with lots of variables that you can change at the moment theyre needed? In short why would we only have one move to play? You have to be ready because we simply dont know what each target will do. Understand?"

I nodded though admittedly the whole analogy was lost on me.

She smiled "good. Now i better shower me and the inspectors are going for a drink. Night Kagari." She said disappearing from sight.

I sighed tiredly as i headed toward my room. Suddenly however i felt a hand grab me, "hey kid." He said gruffly looking to me. He had silver hair and bright gray eyes to match. I hadnt caught his name but from the looks of it he was Kogamis enforcer.

"Hm? Whats up?" I asked looking to him curiously.

"My boss left with the others and i was watching you and the little lady spar... You want some pointers?" He asked.

"What do I need pointers for I kicked her ass." I huffed defensively.

He shook his head "yeah she was holding back. Come on kid."

I reluctantly agreed to the man i would refer to as "gramps" offer. He and I began training as he corrected my stance and form. He even showed me ways to take down most any opponent. His blows were strong and before the end of it we were going all out covered in welts blood and sweat panting as we fought. I was surprised but it was actually a lot of fun hanging out with him.

As we finished he smirked proudly ruffling my hair. "Now if that dont impress the girl i dont know what will." He said with a gruff chuckle.

I blushed deeply "wh-what?!? What makes you think i want to impress her?" I asked nervously.

He shook his head "no man tries this hard for a job that he has to do against his will. You just wanna impress the girl. Dont play dumb with me kid."

"Well.. so what if i do gramps? Not like i have a chance. She would definitely rather have an inspector.. Ginoza seems to have his eye on her..." i replied softly

He laughed softly "well yeah everyone likes her shes a very hard worker, shes smart and kind and level headed, youd be a fool not to like her. I dont know though kid, you might have a chance. Theres always hope." He told me placing a hand on my shoulder, "thats one thing the sybil system can never take away, hope." He said before walking away toward his room

I went back to my room before hopping in my shower. I hadnt thought much of hope for some many years now but maybe gramps was right... maybe it was time i had a little hope.

My body ached and trembled from all i put it threw. As i collapsed into bed after my shower i was unconscious before i was even sure my head had hit its pillow.

Yoshiko and I had been training every day for months. I had learned to use the dominator and how to fight better and better. My awareness and observation skills had finally sharpened. I had become the ultimate hunter for all monstrous people.

Finally Ginoza decided to give us a job. Gramps and Ko had been lost on their own job for several weeks now so I was more than eager to begin my own. Yoshiko handed me the file she had with a smile, "Here. Let me know what we're up against." She said leaning back listening for our assignment.

"Tanzaki Yohanda Age 29. Blaten Criminal. Sybil system has seen this man with a red hue on psycho pass. He had been spotted out of his home district after hours with clouded psycho pass victims. We believe he has a hostage now, female in her younger twenties." I read from the file. "His crimes suggest from the sexual to the generally depraved. Be on red alert. Send hounds."

Yoshiko thought it over a moment before stretching, "Welp, lets go Enforcer Kagari. We got a bad guy nab." She said taking a sucker and placing it in her mouth as we walked out the door.

She led me down to a parking deck letting me sit in the passenger seat. She turned on the car and entered the coordinates allowing the car to drive us there. I became a bit stir crazy "Come on Inspector Tsunamori.. Let me drive. Its not like you wanna." I said softly.

She giggled "No way am I letting your hands near this stirring wheel."

I sighed softly leaning against the seat "cant blame a guy for trying." I replied defeatedly as the car pulled over to let us out on to the scene.

We approached the building as I pulled my Dominator from its casing. It activated glowing blue. I took a deep breath before casing the building. The culprit was in there according to the sybil system and there was only one way in or out of the building. "Inspector. What will you have me do?" I asked waiting on orders. I knew what shed ask of me but this was my position and the order at which things must be done.

She looked to me seriously "Enforcer hunt that bastard down."

I nodded before entering the building I kept my back to wall as I entered, checking each corner and room as I went. I headed up the stairs almost instinctively heading for the third floor. I tried not to make a sound. I didnt want to give off my location or even that I was there if it could be helped.

I approached the room he was in. I could hear the thrusts of his body against his hostage. I gripped the gun in my hand as I entered. There I saw the grotesque scene. The bloated man ramming his member into a bloody corpse of a girl whom one couldnt tell whether or not she had been beautiful or not.

"Sybil system online. Threat detected. Stun mode off. Setting to Termination." The gun spoke as it shifted form.

My targets eyes looked to me in a crazed fassion as he pulled a gun, a real gun from before the sybil system from his sheets on the floor. As my gun charged he fired his first shot causing me to dodge and shoot a hole into the wall. The man merely laughed as he lept pantsless threw the whole to a tree.

I tried to rush after him but felt my arm being pulled to stop me. "Kagari. We'll have to hunt him down again. For now we'll return to headquarters and regroup."

"What?!?" I growled toward her, blood lust obvious in my eye. "Let him go? Wait to find him again?!? What if he kills someone else?!" I snarled.

She shook her head, "Im in charge Kagari. You will obey unless you want me to use my dominator on you." She replied coldly.

Everything in me wanted to track that bastard down but she was my Inspector. I sighed heavily deactivating my weapon. She smiled taking me back to the Investigation Burrow. After briefing the others on what happened we were given the rest of the day off.

"Hey Shusei," she said softly looking over me, "Lets do something special to celebrate our first job together."

"Like what?" I asked looking to her confused.

"Maybe I can bring some drinks and you can cook and we can enjoy an evening?" She said flirtatious.

I blushed softly, she really was a different person off work than she was on duty. "Uhm yeah. That sounds okay." I replied cause what else was I gonna say. Only an idiot would say no to that.

She smiled wrapping an arm around mine, "Great its a date." She said. She then dragged me toward my room. I guess the date was underway.

Inspector Tsunamori wasted no time as she over took my kitchen. I watched her a bit anxiously as she searched threw my food. I wasnt used to having anyone with in my home.

She paused thinking a moment before pulling out some pasta and choosing some tomatoes and spices. "You like Spaghetti, right?"

I nodded "Yeah I think so. I mean Ive never had it before."

She shook her head "Man they really dont give you shit down in the containment center do they?"

I pouted softly, "i guess not.." i replied unsure of what she meant.

She wasnt paying me any mind as she began to cook the pasta and create the sauce. After a few minutes she turned to me, "you dont have any alcohol here?"

"Im underaged!" I replied defensively. It was like she suddenly wanted to pick me apart or something.

She rolled her eyes "As if thats stopped anyone before. Keep stirring the food and dont let it burn. Ill be right back."

I did as she asked as she disappeared into the hall. Moments later she returned with a bottle of Sake. "I found this in the office. Itll do." She informed me pouring us each several shots. She served our plates and we began to share the meal together.

The Italian meal was unlike any I had tasted before. It was so different from most Japanese styled foods I was accustomed to.

"Do you like it?" She asked curiously, her eyes focused on me.

I nodded "Oh yeah, its really good Inspector Tsunamori."

She giggled "We're off the clock Shusei, please, call me Yoshiko."

I blushed softly and nodded "Yeah Okay Yoshiko."

The meal went on for a while. We began to drink the sake and as we did the conversation seemed to roll from topic to topic.

We talked about her childhood and her family, about how she and her mother didnt get along and how no one knew how her hue stayed so clear. About how she and her friends used to go shopping together and about how she was unsure shed make a good inspector when the sybil system selected her. We talked about my parents and how it was growing up in solitary confinement, how scared I was to become an enforcer, and how relieved I was to work with her.

She giggled about that. As the night went on we continued drinking and talking. Things got really deep. Or maybe they just felt that way. Before I knew what was going on I felt her cuddling up against me. My head was hazy and the room had started to spin

She giggled softly, "I feel so safe with you Shusei hehe. Youre so sweet and sensitive. So easy to talk to."

I blushed wrapping an arm around her "R-Really?" I asked confused. Could Gramps be right? Was she really into me?

She nodded and then I knew he was right as I felt her lips against my neck. My face glew red as she trailed her finger tips up my chest. "Shusei, " she whispered seductively, "I want you."

"T-To do what?" I asked nervously. Was she seriously crazy enough to want to sleep with a monster like me?

Her laugh was as intoxicating as the alcohol, "You're so innocent Shusei, here baby boy, I'll walk you threw it." She whispered caressing my cheek. Her eyes drew me in as I kissed her deeply.

I felt her arms wrap around my neck deepening the kiss and not letting go. A soft moan escaped my lips as she embraced me. Her legs wrapped around my waist as my hands wondered down her body. I placed them on her ass lifting her up as she continued to kiss me.

I laid her into bed kissing her deeply, pushing her hair from her face. My god she was so beautiful. My entire body felt as if it were on fire as we embraced each other i felt her remove my shirt her nails trailing down my back as I teased her body, my hands massaging her breasts.

Her soft moans Melodically filled the air as both our clothes gradually disband from our bodies and migrated to the floor. Our two beings formed to one as we embraced and thrust together. Our lips locked in passionate ecstasy as we explored each others vulnerable bodies.

As they reached climax the two lie panting softly. Yoshiko rested her head on my chest as I played with her hair. "H-How was that?" I asked nervously, after all, it was my first time for... anything.

She nuzzled against me softly, "Not sure if its just the sake talking but I may be falling for you Shusei." She replied

I looked to her shocked the sudden movement making my head throb from the alcohol that was now wearing off, "Are you serious?!?"

She smirked "I said maybe. I reserve my right to change my mind as I see fit. Besides I still need to end things with Nobuchika if that's true."

"Who?" I asked confused

"Oh right. Um Ginoza. Inspector Ginoza." She replied softly.

"Youre dating Ginoza and you just slept with me?" I asked moving myself to create some space. Inforcer Ginoza already was kind of an ass and I wasnt looking forward to experiencing him pissed when he found out his girl cheated on him with me.

"Why are you acting so weird Shusei?" She said with a light slur.

I couldnt believe she had slept with me while with Ginoza.. could i trust her at all? Did she even care about me? I just shook my head, "Its nothing.. I gotta go." I replied getting up from the bed

Suddenly her hand reached me pulling me back into bed, "Dont leave Shusei... Im sorry..." She said with a sniffle tears streaming down her face as she clung to me, "i should have told you. I shouldnt have come... but i cant get you out of my head and I just wanted to spend a little longer with you.. im sorry Shusei.. i love you.. please dont pull away from me." She said clinging.

Her words pulled at my heart and very soul as I held her in the quiet of the night "Yoshiko dont cry... I- I love you too." I told her softly.

Was this love? I had never experienced it before but I knew people did crazy things for the ones they love so maybe that was the case? I couldnt be bothered to think all this threw. I looked down in my arms and smiled softly as Yoshiko slept against me. It might be okay, I mean enforcer Ginoza cant keep her from me. She loves me. Right?

I woke up early the next morning with a stretch. My head throbbed and my stomach felt as though it were in knots. I looked around but Yoshiko was no where to be found. I was startled by this, hopping up to look for her before realizing my clothes where still upon the floor.

I quickly threw something on before looking around, "Yoshiko?" I asked softly but not a sound came back in reply. "Huh.. she must have left I guess."

"Must have kid." A gruff mans voice came from my door way causing me to jump

"Gramps! Dont scare me like that." I barked before blushing softly "what are you doing here?"

He chuckled "heard you got lucky last night boy."

"H-How'd you hear that?" I asked nervously.

With a sigh he shook his head, "You really are hopeless huh? The walls arent sound proof you know?"

My face went completely red "y-you mean you heard us?!?!"

"Oh every word 'Shusei-sama'" he teased as he laughed his ass off.

I couldnt help but wonder who else might have heard. Just then the intercom came on in the hall asking us to report to base. I hurriedly got ready and headed in.

Yoshiko was sitting at my desk already back on our case. I began to walk toward her when Ginoza walked up to her. He smiled to her gently with a hand on her shoulder. She smiled back to him as they exchanged some sort of words before he departed.

I took my seat beside her leaning back a bit with a gentle smile "What was that about?" I asked curiously.

Her eyes looked to me cold. "Its none of your business mutt." She replied.

"Huh? Yoshiko? Are you mad at me?" I asked confused. She had never been so cruel before. I truly couldnt understand what was going on with her.

"Thats inspector Tsunamori. Enforcer Kagari get to work. My personal life is none of your concern." She growled

I looked to her a bit shocked. Honestly I had no idea what to even say to that. Was this the same Yoshiko I knew? "Didnt feel like 'none of my concern' last night." I growled as I got tow work not realizing Ginoza was still just a few feet away.

He looked up and over to Yoshiko, "What is he on about Tsunamori?" He asked seriously.

Her eyes shifted with anger toward me as she looked to Ginoza, "Its nothing to be concerned with. Hes just a dog whos forgotten his place." She said coldly. My heart ached at the sound of her words. Could she really mean that.

Ginoza's hand then landed on my head, "is that so? Nothing to be concerned with? What do you think Kagari? Should I be concerned?"

A cold chill flew threw my body but no turning back now. I stood to my feet boldly brushing his hand off me. "Yeah Ginoza, turns out we arent so different after all. We seem to have something in common." I said clearing my throat.

The dark haired male straightened his glasses looking to me "Oh? What might that be?"

"Kagari! Shut up!" Yoshiko ordered but it was to late.

"Yeah seems like we both like fucking Yoshiko." I replied to him with a smirk. His eyes widened slightly in shock before he looked to her.

In that moment a bright blue light shown , "Sybil system online. Hue Red setting to stun." A calm voice spoke before i understood what was happening.

I tried to make my body move but it was to late. I was hit the air knocked from my lungs before I was out cold.

I woke up in a haze. My whole body ached. Looking around the gleaming white room I realized I was in a hospital. I heard the door slide open and in stepped Yoshiko.

I smiled brightly at first to see her. I was so glad she was the first person i saw but then as she looked down it came back to me about why i was here. My head sank almost as low as my heart.

"Im glad youre okay Shusei..." she said softly.

"Oh? Now we're on first name basis again? You wanna do me a favor and write out the rules so I know when I can care and when Ill get shot for it?" I snarled.

She looked down, "Im sorry Shusei. Will you hear me out?"

"Not like I can go anywhere." I replied my eyes avoiding hers.

She sighed deeply before sitting on my bedside. "I am supposed to be an enforcer not an inspector. My hue has been to clouded for my job for some time... to be honest... Im not even sure why I keep it hidden. I avoid sybil system check points and reprogram my psycho pass every three hours to read clear. I maintain a relationship with Ginoza for the soul purpose of the fact he would never be with an enforcer so no one would look into me to see if I should be one. Or well that was the intention. I had never thought I would find true feelings though... As for that night, I meant every word. I do love you Shusei. And you've put an end to Ginoza and I so... if you are still in love with me... i mean..." she blushed nervously.

I looked to her. She had been crying it appeared but was it because she didnt like losing him? Maybe she was scared? Or was it she actually worried for me? I coudlnt figure her out. I wanted more than anything to reach out to her hand but could I trust her? She had hurt me so much already. I blushed as i felt her hand in mine. My hand moved on its own. Looks like regardless I was in for the long haul.

She smiled gently before embracing crying softly. "I promise Shusei. From now on, we will be transparent to one another no matter what."

I nodded holding back tears as i held her. I couldnt believe this was real.

She nodded "Shusei, can I ask you one favor though..."

I looked to her "what is it?" I asked tilting my head.

"I need you to act like we broke up at work. Like youre just an enforcer and Im your inspector. If you dont Ill lose my job and have to become an enforcer too." She said softly.

I was quiet for a moment before nodding softly. I wasnt really wanting to agree but, if this is what she needed I was willing to go threw with it for her. "Im your guy Yoshiko." I replied softly.

She smiled, "Thank you Shusei. Get well soon. We gotta get back on our case. Dont wanna let that bastard slip away right?" She said wiping excess tears away.

I smirked before thinking about it, "how long was I out?" I asked

"Three days." She replied kissing my cheek before heading back into the hall.

My head was in a swirl but the whole conversation exhausted me. My eyes instantly closed as I drifted back to sleep.

A few weeks had passed sense I had awoken in the infirmary of the MWPSB. I was finally ready to return to work and admittedly I was a bit eager to get back on the case but when I entered the Public Safety Burrow an intense melancholy silence filled the room. I looked around a moment everyone stayed solemn, silent.

Everyone stood looking down as Shinya gripped to a blood stained jacket. Taking a second look around one person was missing from the room..." Gramps..." I muttered "what happened..?" I asked looking for some kind of an answer.

Shinya growled lowly pushing past me into the hall. "He was killed by their target." Tomomi said gruffly. "Shinya lost the target after and hes not looking to good. He refused the sybil systems mandated and his hue is getting dangerously clouded..." he explained.

I couldnt believe gramps was really gone and now Shinya was possibly going to be demoted to enforcer? That was so fucked... how could this be?

Suddenly Yoshiko cleared her throat, "Kagari, its time to get to work." She said. I was a bit shocked but nodded heading to my inspectors side.

After we began searching the net for leads i looked to her "Do you think Shinya will be okay?" I asked softly.

She looked to me shaking her head softly. "No i dont think so. He is working on the case from his room and his hue is only getting worse... he'll be an enforcer too."

The room was quiet as we finished our research. Before we were done everyone had left the office. Suddenly the red light of the computer screen came on. Our target was located.

"You wanna go?" She asked looking to me with a smirk "I mean we have no reinforcements but i feel itll be more intimate this way."

I looked to her seriously before nodding softly, "I wont let that bastard get away this time."

Together we made our way to the garage and hopped in an awaiting vehicle as we began to accelerate toward our target. Something about Yoshiko felt more genuine more serious than before. She seemed almost as if she were an enforcer as well...

We swiftly made our way threw town passing several sybil scanners. "Yoshiko," i said seriously, "Shouldnt you be careful? What if these detect your psycho pass?" I asked seriously.

"So what if they do?" She replied plainly. "I want to fight along side you. Not instruct from the side lines. Im ready to become an enforcer, so i can be with you." She said softly.

A light blush came across my face as I looked to her. Her hand reached across the center console to hold my own. "Gramps told me before he went on his last job I needed to be true to myself. So from here on out thats what Im going to be. Fuck the rules. Fuck the sybil system. This is my life and I chose to spend all of it i have with you, Shusei."

And so there we were driving hand in hand toward our target. Truly ready for anything.

We arrived at the location scoping it out quickly we headed in. The two of us in sync as we ran threw the twisting maze of the abandoned apartment complex. Yoshiko and I split up to cover more ground.

Silently we crept threw the building. It was ominously quiet and we made our way threw. I felt a chill creeping up my spine as I checked each door. My heart was pounding with anticipation as I opened each door way.

Each door contained traces of blood and a collection of obscene devices. Most likely used for sex or torment or some twisted combination but the body and culprit were missing.

With each stair well I felt my blood charger I could feel i was getting closer. Each door opened grew more and more obscene. I could not wait to finally end this sick bastard.

My mind kept thinking of his captive as if he had my Yoshiko. I had to destroy him. I would accept nothing else. He had to pay.

Suddenly a loud explosion came from the floor just above me. "Damn it! He cant get away." I snarled rushing up.

As I ran up the stair well I could hardly believe he was almost in my grasp. The door to that floor felt hot as I pushed it open to reveal an inferno roaring around me. I rushed threw the brilliant flames before suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks.

My heart sank and eyes widened. By my feet Yoshiko laid.. her legs were blown from her now charred body and her face covered in blood. Her eyes were welling up as she smiled up to me. "Sorry Shusei... I had to face him for myself.." she managed softly as I dropped to my knees over her.

She smiled softly her burnt hand reaching to caress my face as I leaned in. She didnt even bother wincing. She just smiled for me. "S-Sorry this was the only time we get to fight together... i really wanted us to.. to.."

I knew what she meant and I knew where she was going. I kissed her softly. "I know Yoshiko, I know." I said softly brushing her beautiful hair from her face. Even in this state she was perfect.. I was doing my best to memorize her face.

Her grip tightened on my hand as she looked up at me tearfully, "Shusei... I l.." she tried but shed bled to much. Her eyes went gray and glassy as her body fell limp.

Tears were cascading down my cheek as i held her body against mine for a moment, "I love you too Yoshiko.. I always will." I told her softly. I stood between the flame my eyes narrowing. "Im going to destroy that sick bastard for you, Yoshiko. I swear it." I growled rushing up the stairs.

I made it to the next floor with a snarl. The man I was after stood before me. His face was twisted but not nearly as twisted as my own. I chuckled menacingly as i saw him carrying his other now life less victim on his back. The flames were rising and the integrity of the building was beginning to give.

I pulled my dominator with an insane grin upon my face "Say hi to Satan for me you sick fuck." I said as my gun transformed to its annihilation setting and blasted him.

A brilliant blue light sprang forth as the sybil system obliterated my target. His form turned to nothing but dust on the burning floor, just as well as his targets.

I walked down the steps grabbing Yoshiko's now lifeless body and carrying her down and out of the building. My lungs were filled with smoke as I carried my charred inspector out of the building. I sent a back up signal and laid her safely in my lap as I sat outside waiting for the MWPSB to arrive at the scene.

I held her close as I brushed the hair from her face. I wanted to cry, to break down, to plead for her to return to me... However, I couldnt bring myself to do it. I just felt totally numb. Like the last of my soul escaped me.

A time passed though im not sure how long it was, to me it only felt as a couple of moments. When I looked up however I saw only Ginoza and Shinya. Shinya's demeanor had changed it was clear he was one of us now as he knelt beside me looking her over. We were truly like loyal hounds morning the loss of our owner.

Ginoza teared up looking down at the scene. He too had loved her. The ambulance arrived a few moments later and took her body from me. As they ripped her from my clutches the flood gates broke down and with it so did I as the tears spilled down like a waterfall.

Shinya pulled me to my feet and helped me into the back of the patrol car. He was quiet but something about him was calming almost like gramps. Ginoza took the drivers seat silently and began the solemn drive home.

We arrived back in the Public Safety Burrow. The events of that evening were disclosed for record keeping. We informed the rest of the team of the newest loss to the team and I went to bed.

For the next few days it carried on this way. Her funeral took place soon after, closed casket obviously as she was laid to rest beside gramps. I couldnt help but imagine if we had lived in the time before the sybil system. The time when you could be yourself. Maybe things could have been different for us if we lived then.. but i came to decide it probably wouldnt have changed anything. After all we only met thanks to the sybil system.

I hung my head as we went back inside. Ginoza came into the office as we worked and cleared his throat. "We have some news. A new recruit is to be joining us this evening. An inspector. Sense Im now the only Inspector among you dogs, I needed some help running the burrow. Im told shes done well in her training so you will all make her feel welcome."

Tomomi and Shinya had both recently switched status from Inspector to enforcer bringing our count five to one but Ginoza was being a bit quick to replace Yoshiko. I was curious though to meet the new girl. Seemed like life would simply carry on at the MWPSB as if my Yoshiko never existed.

Fin~


End file.
